Leaf Storm (move)
| accuracy=90 | gen=IV | category=Cute | appeal=0 | jam=0 | cdesc= | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. | category6=Beautiful | appeal6=6 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. | pokefordex=Leaf%20Storm | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=yes | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Leaf Storm (Japanese: リーフストーム Leaf Storm) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generations IV and V Leaf Storm deals damage, and lowers the user's by two stages. Generation VI Leaf Storm's power changed from 140 to 130. Description |A storm of sharp leaves is whipped up. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user whips up a storm of leaves around the target. The attack's recoil harshly reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user whips up a storm of leaves around the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1, 64 |1, 69|STAB='}} 43 |43|43|STAB='}} 58 |58|STAB='}} 1, 63 |1, 63|STAB='}} 44 |44|STAB='}} 1, 61 |1, 61|STAB='}} |91|91|91|STAB='|form=Sky Forme}} |STAB='}} By Form change Generation IV |form=Mow Rotom}} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII Special move Generation IV Generation VII - Ula'ula Meadow |STAB='}} By Generation IV Generation V Generation VI In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=52 |acc=90% |eff=Lowers the user's Attack. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, but it also reduces the user's Special Attack by 2 levels.}} | }} |A storm of sharp leaves is whipped up. The move's recoil lowers the user's Attack.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon, but it also sharply lowers your Special Attack. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away, but it also sharply lowers your Sp. Atk. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Paul|1=Ash}} Torterra Leaf Storm.png|image1p=Torterra|image2=Ash Sceptile Leaf Storm.png|image2p=Sceptile|image3=Burgh Leavanny Leaf Storm.png|image3p=Leavanny|image4=Weston Rotom Leaf Storm.png|image4p=Mow Rotom}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Prior to Generation VI, Leaf Storm was the only Grass-type move. *In , School Kid Ann on has a Sandy Cloak that knows Leaf Storm, despite it being a move that Sandy Cloak Wormadam cannot learn by any means; it is instead learned by Plant Cloak Wormadam. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛葉風暴 '' 葉暴風 |zh_cmn=飛葉風暴 / 飞叶风暴 葉暴風 |nl=Bladstorm |fr=Tempête Verte Tempêteverte |de=Blättersturm |no=Bladstorm |el=Καταιγίδα Φύλλων |hi=पत्तों की आंधी Patton Ki Andhi Patte ka Toofan |it=Verdebufera |ko=리프스톰 Leaf Storm |pl=Burza Liści |pt_br=Tempestade de Folhas |pt=Ataque Laminar |es_la= Tormenta de Hojas |es_eu=Lluevehojas |id=Badai Daun |ro=Furtuna de Frunze |vi=Bão Lá}} Category:Moves that can lower the user's Special Attack de:Blättersturm es:Lluevehojas fr:Tempête Verte it:Verdebufera ja:リーフストーム zh:飞叶风暴（招式）